A Girl and her Giant
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: In a time of loneliness and sorrow, a friend may be closer than you think.


A large figure washed up on shore. Robin looked it over to find out it was a giant. He had wild, red hair and a massive Homer Simpson jaw. He was still alive, but exhausted. "Wa…water…" He lifted his head up and then collapsed again. Robin stared at him in curiosity.

Later, he was drinking from a river. "Ah, ya saved." He said, falling back. "You're really a giant, aren't you?" Robin asked, standing on a rock. "Yah, I am. And ya aren't scared of me?" "No, not really." "Even wit' my large mouth and scruffy beard?"

"No."

"How come? Usually kids are the first to run when they see a big ol' giant like me."

"Because…I'm a monster…like you." Robin looked away. The giant looked at her. "How can a cute lil' girl such as yerself be a monster?" He asked. She flicked her hand, and on his arm sprouted more arms. "Oh, ya went an' ate a Devil's Fruit." He said. "Well even then, ya still aren't a monster, or a demon or anythin' scary like that!" Robin looked at him. "Tell ya what, when things get gloomy, do this!" The giant made a strange face, with a distinct laugh. "Dereshishishi!" He went about it again. "Now you do it!" Robin tried her best to make the laugh as well. "I look silly doing this." "Hm? There ain't no one else around, is there?" He laughed again. "You look silly doing that!" Robin laughed in her own way. "See, ya got a good laugh there, uh…"

"Robin."

"Oh, Robin. Well, my name is Jaguar D. Saul."

"D?"

"The D is strange to me as well. I don't know much 'bout it either."

Later that night, Robin was in her bed. Downstairs, were her adoptive parent and their daughter, laughing and eating. She looked sad, but then remembered what Saul told her. "Dere….Dereshi…Dereshishishi!" She did just that, laughing like the giant showed her. "I wanna see him again." She thought. She looked at the door. "They won't care if I'm gone." She took two books and went out the window. She used her powers to make a ladder. She ran to the site where she found Saul washed up.

Back there, Saul was in the river taking a bath. His clothes were over one of the hills. Robin came to him. "Oh, he's bathing." Robin smelled herself. "I didn't get to take one today…" She took her dress and shoes off and went into the river with the giant. "Hn? Robin!" He saw her. "Why are ya here at this time of night?" "I wanted to get some fresh air." She said, cleaning herself off. "Ya don't hafta lie. Did ya get into a fight wit' ya parents?" She stopped.

"I…I don't have any parents. I live with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is nice to me, but my aunt hates me. She tells me I don't do any work around the house, I eat too much and I'm worthless." She began to shake. Saul looked at her. "I clean every single day and it gets exhausting. I-" Saul picked her up. "Remember what I said, Robin?" He began to laugh his laugh. "It looks like she needs something to make her be thankful of ya." "You have an idea, Saul?" Robin asked, rubbing her eyes. "Yep. I think she'll treat ya better when I get through wit' her." Saul tried to reach his back. "Just lemme finish cleanin' my back and we'll begin. Robin used her powers to sprout some arms on his back. She scrubbed his back with the suds from the soap she took. "Whoo, ya're really good at scrubbin' Robin!" He said, laughing. She smiled.

When the two were clean, they began to plot their revenge against Robin's aunt. Saul was wearing a cloak. "I'll go ahead and knock on the door." Robin sprouted an arm and knocked. "…Who is it? At this time of night…" A voice said. The door opened and out came Robin's aunt. "That's her. Get her!" Robin told Saul. She saw the cloaked giant reaching for her and screamed, having it muffled. Robin closed the door.

"Open your eyes!" Robin yelled. The aunt opened her eyes to see Saul's giant jaw. She screamed loudly. "It's a giant, a real giant!" "Hey, stop wit' all that racket!" She froze. "Now, ya've been giving my friend Robin here some problems, it seems." "R-Robin? You're friends with this monster?" She asked, looking spiteful as she always does. "MONSTER?!" Saul yelled. She was quivering. "Watch your tongue, old woman." "O-old?"

"DID I STUTTER?!"

Robin was trying her best not to laugh. "Ya haven't allowed Robin to smile or laugh her little heart out since she lived wit' ya." Saul said. "Now it's time for ya to endure what you put her through." Saul put his foot out to the aunt. "Mah feet are dirty due to me not havin' any shoes to wear. Clean them!" The aunt was at the point of fainting. "What can I use? I don't have any-"

"Find a way!" Robin yelled. "Like you told me whenever I had to scrub the floors with my dress." Robin looked at her with fierce eyes. Her aunt looked around, finding something to use. "I can't use my robe." She said. "It's too expensive." She looked around for a minute. "Are you an idiot?" Robin said. "What do you use to hit me with when Uncle is away?" She looked at her hands and then at Saul's feet. She reluctantly went to clean them off. "Robin…I…" "Stop talking and clean!" She did just that. Saul looked at her. "Ya're kinda scary when ya act like that, Robin." He said. "I know. I kinda like it!" Both dereshishishi'd.

The aunt cleaned Saul's giant feet, which took an hour or so due to her lack of skill in the profession. She began to sob a little. "Is…this what you had to go through?" She asked Robin. "It isn't nice, is it?" She answered. She sobbed. "I'm…I'm sorry…" "Ya're not finished yet. Saul took off his pants and giant underwear. "There's a terrible streak right here that I can't get off." Robin's aunt looked at the giant's shitty drawers and fainted. "Aw, she went an' fainted." He said. "Well, I guess we can call it a night, eh Robin?" She nodded with a large smile. "Looka that, ya got a good smile on yer face!" He laughed his laugh. The two lay down on the plains. "Remember to smile when things get rough, but also do it more when ya're happy!" Saul laughed again and Robin laughed alongside him. The two laughed the night away.


End file.
